


Проблема

by Chif



Series: Проблема [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Прошли навсегда те времена, когда альфы были вершиной пищевой цепи, теперь настал век бет — более приспособленных, более умных.Примечание: действие происходит за год до событий фильма «Железный человек»





	

— У тебя проблемы, Оби?

Обадайя передёрнул плечами и криво усмехнулся.

— Сказал бы, что нет, Алекс, да мальчишка совсем отбился от рук. Вот думаю, что с ним теперь делать.

— Проблемы нет, когда человека нет, — отозвался Александр. Говард ведь именно поэтому безвременно погиб в трагической аварии вместе с супругой. 

— Жалко убивать курицу, которая несёт золотые яйца, — вздохнул Обадайя. — Мне бы найти к нему поводок и ошейник…

— Хочешь подобрать ему альфу? — Александр вскинул брови. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Тони Старк был омегой, так это было бы неплохим шагом. Альфа приструнил бы его, чего так желал Оби, заставив отойти от управления компанией и просто нести яички в прямом и переносном смыслах.

— Я бы и рад, но где найти такого, который будет меня слушаться. Все эти альфы, — он сморщил нос, — у них ни мозгов, ни приличий, одни инстинкты. 

Александр не мог не согласиться. Но ведь и эволюция на месте не стояла. Прошли навсегда те времена, когда альфы были вершиной пищевой цепи, теперь настал век бет — более приспособленных, более умных. Беты думали головой, а не половыми органами, не дрались друг с другом за территорию или омегу, поэтому стоило только убрать из их сознания уверенность в божественном предназначении альф править, и мир очень быстро стал другим.

— Ну, — сказал он, улыбнувшись, — есть у меня один вариант…

***

— Ещё пара минут, и мы бы перестали быть командой У.Д.А.Р., став командой С.Т.О.Я.К., — пошутил Брок. 

— Вы же беты, — Пирс усмехнулся. — Неужели мистер Старк настолько хорош?

— Да сами посмотрите, — Брок шагнул в сторону.

Задание выдалось несложным, поскольку коды доступа им предоставили. Всего-то нужно было зайти в особняк и выйти оттуда с омежкой в течке на руках. Проще простого. Старк даже сопротивляться не стал, потому что то, что он сделал, сложно было назвать сопротивлением. Он и сейчас дрожал в глубине квинджета, рвано дыша и постанывая. Тонкие пижамные штаны были насквозь мокрые на заднице, и Брок готов был поспорить, что член в него вошёл бы как по маслу, а уж как бы хлюпало при каждом толчке… Он кашлянул и отвёл глаза, пытаясь выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Брок ведь не какой-то там безмозглый альфа, чтобы голову терять от запаха и гормонов.

— Проводите его в комнату.

Это было преувеличением, потому что Старка пришлось скорее нести. Он спотыкался на каждом шагу, повиснув между Броком и Роллинсом.

— Как под дурью, — Роллинс хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Я в первый раз омегу в течке вижу, а ты?

— Я тоже. Никогда не думал, что они реально ничего не соображают, — отозвался Брок. Единственная омега в их школе нормальных людей сторонилась и особо трепаться о своём состоянии не любила. Просто порой неделю не появлялась на занятиях, возвращаясь под всеобщие перешептывания и смешки.

Старк вздрогнул всем телом и дёрнулся, попытавшись вырваться из их рук.

— Тихо-тихо, — Брок сжал пальцы покрепче, а потом просто махнул Роллинсу и взвалил Старка на плечо, хлопнув от души по мокрому и одуряюще пахнущему заду. — Недолго тебе страдать осталось.

— Они правда пустят к нему того парня?

— Вот это точно не наше дело, — Брок закатил глаза.

Единственный раз, что он работал с Зимним Солдатом, запомнился ему хорошо. Тот не проявлял никаких эмоций, работал с максимальной эффективностью, и был исключительно безжалостен, так что Старку в какой-то степени он даже сочувствовал. С таким альфой поблажек ему не ждать.

— Разденьте его и привяжите, — скомандовал Пирс. 

Они переглянулись, но послушались. Брок поставил Старка на ноги и придержал за плечи, чтобы тот не рухнул вниз, а Роллинс стянул штаны и как ребёнка заставил переступить через них. Потом они уложили его животом на приспособление, которое Пирс явно прикупил в каком-то БДСМ-магазине. Брок развёл его ноги пошире, привязав лодыжки ремнями к металлическим ножкам, Роллинс тем временем застегнул ремни у него на запястьях. Старк жалобно застонал, дёрнув бёдрами, кожа его левой ягодицы была ярко-красной со следом пятерни после шлепка, а ноги блестели от текущей смазки. Брок сглотнул, прогоняя желание лизнуть и попробовать её на вкус.

— Можете выходить, — сказал Пирс.

***

— Он точно ему не навредит? — спросил Обадайя.

Александр пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, обычно мы на такие миссии его не отправляем. 

— Чёрт, Алекс, и почему я тебя послушался?

— Потому что у тебя только два варианта, Оби. 

— Точно, — Обадайя вздохнул. — Надеюсь, этот сработает.

Александр закатил глаза и нажал на кнопку, сказав в микрофон:

— Запускайте солдата.

***

Актив замер на пороге, не обратив внимания на захлопнувшуюся за спиной дверь. В комнате было холодно, его обнажённое тело тут же покрыли мурашки, но он слышал самый прекрасный запах на свете, который заполнил его лёгкие и мысли. Он шагнул вперёд, к источнику этого запаха, который оказался человеком. «Омегой», — поправил кто-то в его голове.

Омега дрожал и ёрзал, пытаясь высвободиться от связывающих его ремней, сладко всхлипывал и стонал так, что волоски у Актива на загривке встали дыбом. Он почувствовал жаркую волну в теле и с удивлением посмотрел вниз. Его половой орган потемнел от прилившей крови и окреп, прижавшись к животу. На кончике выступила жидкость, назначение которой он не помнил. Но это тоже не имело значение, когда инстинкты вёли его за собой. Актив подошёл ближе, опустившись перед омегой на колени, ткнулся носом в источник головокружительного запаха и глубоко задышал, замерев на месте. Он прикрыл глаза, прижавшись ближе, чувствуя, как колют подбородок чёрные волоски. Омега громко застонал и подался назад, испачкав кончик носа Актива в этой вязкой прозрачной жидкости, что стекала по его ногам вниз. Актив отшатнулся, стёр её ладонью и, нахмурившись на мгновение, лизнул. Вкус оказался ещё лучше, чем запах.

Он развёл половинки ягодиц руками, заставив омегу вздрогнуть всем телом, широко лизнул сжимающуюся дырку, а потом забрался в неё языком. Омега взвыл в ответ, его бёдра мелко задрожали, а мышцы сжались у Актива на языке, послав ещё одну жаркую волну вниз, так что там всё заныло как от боли. Ему объяснили миссию, сказали, что его половой орган должен будет войти в анальное отверстие омеги и оставаться там, пока в основании не появится уплотнение, но ему было так вкусно, что оторваться не было сил. Омега стонал и вскрикивал под движениями его языка, а потом его скрутило как в предсмертной агонии, и на пол излилось семя. Запах от этого стал только слаще, и Актив погладил его по бёдрам, послушавшись минутного порыва.

— Вернись к миссии, — раздался в наушнике голос координатора, и Актив встал, не мешкая и секунды. 

Омега взвизгнул, когда он вошёл в него, но точно не от боли, потому что он сам начал подаваться назад, насаживая себя глубже. Актив прикрыл глаза и заработал бёдрами, вбиваясь в податливое тело, жадно касаясь горячей гладкой кожи. Он прижался грудью к его спине, слизал выступивший между лопаток пот, а потом, ощутив, что двигаться становится всё сложнее от набухающего узла, вцепился зубами в подставленное плечо, прикусив до крови. От нахлынувших чувств зашумело в ушах.

Теперь омега был его.

Его.

Омега, которого альфа должен защищать и беречь до последнего вздоха. Омега, чью метку он зализывал, помогая ране зажить; чьи плечи покрывал поцелуями; чьей плотью и кровью стал.

Когда узел спал настолько, что они смогли разделиться, альфа разорвал ремни на омеге, повернулся навстречу зашедшим в комнату врагам и зарычал.

***

— Этого мы не предусмотрели… — Александр покачал головой, глядя, как яростно солдат защищал своего омегу. Три удара током замедлили его, но не остановили, так что пришлось дать приказ стрелять по ногам. Он взвыл от боли, и какой-то бедняга отлетел в сторону, с размаху стукнувшись о стену. Раздался неприятный хруст, с которым сломалась его шея, и он бесформенной кучей осел на пол. Минус третий за последние полторы минуты.

— И что теперь? — спросил Обадайя.

— Обнулим и уберём на полку, — сказал Александр. 

— Я спрашиваю, что мне теперь делать с Тони, — вызверился Обадайя.

Александр взглянул на скалящегося из угла омегу, который был явно настроен сопротивляться до последнего.

— Можем и этого обнулить, — предложил он. — Накачаем нашим экспериментальным препаратом, он и не вспомнит, что делал всю эту неделю.

— А метка?

— Будет тебе повод отечески его пожурить, — хмыкнул Александр. — Глядишь, и слушаться начнёт. Ай-яй-яй, мой мальчик, как же ты мог так подставить не только себя, но всю нашу компанию. Когда альфа не явится, он ещё благодарен тебе будет.

Обадайя пожевал нижнюю губу и кивнул.

— Всё равно они никогда уже не встретятся, — сказал он и протянул вперёд руку с бокалом виски. 

Это звучало как тост.


End file.
